Mystery Necklace
by Koi-Bara
Summary: Mokuba finds a necklace in the halls of Kaiba corporation one day. He wonders who it belongs to so he asks Seto if he knows. He then meets up with the owner. Really bad at summeries. Read it to find out. No flames plz.


Chapter 1 - Mystery necklace 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't even think about startin anything with me :P

Author: Gee wonder who that could be? cricket cricket Me Duh! XD

little note Ryou is Bakuras lighter half, Marik is Maliks lighter half. So yeah and you probably already know Yugi is Yamis lighter half.

"blah blah" Talkin aloud

'blah blah' Talkin to self

* * *

Mokuba slowly walked through Kaiba Corp. just watching his feet do the walking while he wandered aimlessly to the very top floor. To his big brother.

Mokuba decided just then to look up when he bumped into a woman. Though not just any woman, Seto's secretary, her name is Felicia. "Sorry!" Mokuba almost shouted while turning a bright red on the floor and helping pick up some papers she dropped when he bumped into her. "It's alright, this sort of thing happens to me every day." She said as she looked up at him and just smiled nicely.

When he finished helping her pick all the papers up he turned to her again and said, "Felicia? Right?" "Hmm? Oh yes that is my name." She just continued smiling. "Funny but, I think you are the nicest person Seto has ever hired. I hope you stay working here for a long time. I like nice people." Mokuba said laughing and turning red again. Felicia just smiled then said, "Well I hope I can stay for a long time to." Then walked away.

As Mokuba kept on walking he decided to keep his eyes on what was going on in front of him instead of the ground. Though nothing really much was going on. Just people running all over the place, answering telephones, writing on papers, the usual. It wasn't that he was interested in anything that was going on around him that he watched out around him. It was the fear of bumping into another person again.

'Talk about embarrasing...' Mokuba thought to himself. 'That's definitely not my technique of meeting new people' Mokuba sighed as he kept wandering aimlessly around Kaiba Corp.

He knew very well where he was, he wasn't lost or anything, he just sometimes enjoyed walking for the fun of it.

Mokuba stopped for a second and looked down. 'Whats this?' he thought to himself as he bent over to pick up a necklace. 'hmmmm?' He was wonderin who it could belong to. 'There are so many people who work here...it could belong to anybody' Mokuba said to himself while walking to Seto's office.

"Hey Bro!" Mokuba said while walking into Seto's office, still holding the necklace and looking at it. "Hello." Was Seto's response. Mokuba walked over near Seto, sat down in a rolling chair and rolled the rest of his way over to Seto. Still looking at the necklace trying to figure out who owned it he asked, "Hey Seto?" Seto was looking through some papers and answered with a,"Yes, what is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba showed him the necklace while asking, "Have you ever seen this necklace before?" Seto took the necklace and examined it for a couple of seconds and answered with a simple, "No" then went back to his important papers on his table.

"ok then." Mokuba said still staring at the necklace then putting it in his pocket, "I'll be back" Mokuba said hopping out of his chair and starting for the door. "Where are you going?" Seto asked looking at him inbetween stacking papers.

"Out to see if I can find the owner of the necklace." Mokuba said pulling the necklace out of his pocket and showing it to Seto ounce again.

"Mokuba..." Seto said while staring at his little brother. "Don't worry Seto I'll be fine," Mokuba said. Seto then opened his mouth to say something but Mokuba cut him off. "I know there are a TON of people here Seto The chances of me finding the owner of this necklace are slim to nothing but I wanna atleast try. I mean if I lost my locket I know I would like for someone to return it to me, and besides It'll give me something to do for a while." Mokuba said while smiling at his brother.

"Fine, just be carefull." Seto said while looking at Mokuba then going back to his papers. "Alright, don't worry bout me big bro I'll be fine."

Meanwhile a girl was running through the halls of Kaiba Coporation. She looked really upset. As she ran her shoulder length blonde hair flowed behind her and her purple eyes looked as though they were on the verge of tears. She skidded from hall to hall making it barely on turns without crashing.

Mokuba stepped out of Seto's office and wasn't paying attention again. He was looking straight at Seto and waving when out of no where he heard the girl screamming. Mokuba turned his head to look down the hall but it was to late. The girl had collided into Mokuba and they both went tumbling across the hall.

Seto got up and went out of his office to see if Mokuba was alright cause all he saw was a blur and then Mokuba falling over.

When Seto went out the door and looked over at Mokuba he was surprised to see a girl hugging or from Seto's point of view squeezing Mokuba to death and repeating over and over again thankyou thankyou thankyou. "Umm...your welcome?" Mokuba said trying to get up but was having a little trouble standing with the girl still hugging him.

"Oh.." the girl then blushed and let go of Mokuba,"sorry."she said then looked down at her necklace that Mokuba had found.

"So I guess that belongs to you huh?" Mokuba said brushing himself off. "Yes and thankyou soo so so so so sooo much for finding it." She said and smiled at him while putting her necklace in a little black box that had straps and was wrapped on her thigh.

At this point Seto decided to cut in "What are you doing up here? This level of Kaiba corporation is strictly off limits to anyone except for Mokuba and I." Seto nearly yelled.

"Geez take a chill pill Seto." Mokuba said and went back to the girl. "So how did you get up here and why did you come up here anyways?" Mokuba simply asked while leaning on the wall. Seto decided that he should get back to work so he went back into his office.

Meanwhile at the arcade Yugi and the gang were all playing games. Well most of the gang. Tea, Mai, and Serenity were sitting at a table drinking smoothies. Tristan and Duke were also at the table trying to get a date with Serenity so really the only ones who were playing games were Yugi, Ryou, and Joey.

Marik would be there but he had summer school. Joey also had summer school but he ditched it. The only thing that prevented Malik from making Marik ditch summer school was Ishizu. For Joey that was a different story. His father really never cared for him and was always drunk so Joey didn't have to fight his dad to get out of summer school.

"So Serenity wanna go to the movies with me on Friday?" Duke asked Serenity,"Or do you want to come check out my Dice Monsters Company?"

Tristan got mad so he pushed Duke out of the way and said. "Surely you don't want to go with him Serenity. How bout you come with me to mall Friday then we can go see a movie?"

"Sorry you guys I'd love to but I'm booked for Friday." Serenity said while smiling at both Duke and Tristan.

"Whaddaya mean your booked Friday?" both Tristan and Duke said at the same time. Serenity looked over at Joey smiled and waved. Joey looked up from his game to wave back when he looked back down he had a big red K.O. on his screen.

"Yug! How could ya! Ya took me down while I was off guard." Yugi just smiled laughed and pat Joey on the back and said, "Next time don't be off guard." Ryou just laughed along with Joey and Yugi.

Back to Serenity the girls and Duke and Tristan "You see my brother told me that we could go to the beach. You know to catch up on things a brother sister bonding."

"That's great! You guys don't get enough time together. It's good that you two can do some brother sister bonding." Tea said finishing off her smoothie.

"Yeah that klutz may be behind schedule but he always keeps a promise." Mai said winking to Serenity also finishing off her smoothie.

"Thanks you guys." Serenity said also finishing her smoothie off.

Yugi, Joey, and Ryou came over to the table. Yugi offered to throw away Tea's smoothie cup. Joey offered to take Mai's and Serenity's but after Mai handed Joey her smoothie cup Serenity went to hand Joey her cup and Duke and Tristan came over and told Joey that they would get Serenity's cup.

Serenity offered to let Ryou sit down next to her since he had been on his feet all morning. So Ryou sat down. When Duke and Tristan came back they got angry that Ryou was sitting next to Serenity.

Ryou didn't want any trouble so he got up and let Tristan or Duke sit by Serenity. Except he caused more trouble then he helped. Tristan and Duke started fighting over the seat and they all got kicked out for fighting in the arcade.

Back at Kaiba corp. "Well it all started when I moved here from the United States." the girl said. "I knew you were from America!" Mokuba shouted. "I thought I was the one tellin the story." The girl stated. "Oh yeah sorry." Mokuba said then he slid onto the floor from leaning on the wall.

The girl was wearing a blue mini skirt like the one they have for the school outfit so she sat down next to Mokuba. "Anyways like I said it all started when I moved here from the U.S. My mother got a job here at Kaiba Corp. Sadly after around 3 months after we lived here when we finally settled in my mother was in a car wreck.

The doctor said she wouldn't live...she lost too much blood. They also said that the other guy involved in the wreck would live and he would get away scott free. I wanted him to be thrown in jail or something atleast.

He was the one who had drunken all that Sake (it's a Japanese liqour for people who don't know) and got drunk but he got away scott free and my mother payed the price of dying. Anyways," the girl said wiping her eyes with her long sleeve," My fathers a pretty wealthy man himself but thats cause he has his own buisness. Also my grandma is wealthy and she gives my father whatever he wants so yeah. Reason being that I was up here was cuase my necklace. I thougt I had lost it."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mokuba asked. "Nope...just me,myself,and I and my dad." The girl said.

Back to Yugi and the gang. "I can't beliieve you guys." Tea said. "I thought you would have more common sense then to fight." "Yeah and over a chair." Mai added.

Serenity was walking next to Joey and next to Serenity was Tristan and Duke. Yugi was walking on the other side of Joey and Tea and Mai were next to Yugi. Ryou was in the background trying to outrun some fan girls of his.

The girl took out her necklace and stared at it for a little while. "You must really love that necklace of yours huh?" Mokuba said and smiled to her. "Yeah, it's the last thing that my mother gave to me before she died. She said I was destined to have it." The girl said then put her necklace away.

She then looked at Mokuba's locket, "What's that?" She asked pointing to Mokuba's locket. "You mean this?" Mokuba asked her and pulled on his locket. "Yeah, it looks like a dueling card. Is there something in it?" She asked. "Yep!" Mokuba chirped. "May I see it?" She asked.

Mokuba thought the question over and answered with a,"Ok but becareful with it, it's very precious to me." Then he pulled off his locket and handed it to the girl. "Oh hey I never asked but what's your name?" Mokuba asked.

"Melony, what's yours?" The girl asked while trying to figure out how to open the locket. "Mokuba." Mokuba said. "Need help with that?" He asked then laughed a little. "Yes, if you don't mind." Melony said then passed him his locket.

Mokuba opened it then passed it back to Melony. "Ah a picture. Who is it?" Melony asked. "It's my big brother." Mokuba chirped. "He kinda looks like the guy you told to take a chill pill. Is he your big brother?" Melony asked. "Yep!" Mokuba said then smiled.

Yugi and the gang decided it was getting late so they should get going home. Joey took Serenity to her place since she lived with their mom he also offered to walk Mai home but she said, "Thaks but no thanks I wouldn't want to be seen with such a klutz." then laughed when Joey got mad. Yugi walked Tea to her house. Ryou said he had an errand to run and Duke and Tristan took off after Serenity.

Melony looked at her watch it read 9:00pm,"Oh my gosh!" Melony said then stood up. "Whats wrong?" Mokuba questioned then stood up beside her. "It's really late I ought to be getting home." Melony said then turned to Mokuba said bye handed him back his locket and then started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Mokuba said then cuaght up with her. "What school do you go to?" "I go to Domino, and you?" Melony answered. "I go to Domino also." Mokuba said then smiled. "So guess I'll meet ya there?" Melony asked. "Sure thing." Mokuba said. "Where do you wanna meet up at?"

"How bout the front of the school. By the blue bench on the right side of the doors." Melony ansewered. "Alright then! I'll meet you there." Mokuba said then went into Seto's office after he watched Melony disapear around the corner.

"Well now if your finished with your date," Seto started to say then Mokuba cut in. "She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her. This is the first time I ever heard about her!" Mokuba shouted.

"Okay okay, now who needs the chill pill?" Seto questioned. "Anyways you better be getting home Mokuba it's getting late. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes I'm very well aware of that fact Seto but you also have school tomorrow and I'm not leaving untill you come with me." Mokuba stated. "Fine if I come with you will you take a shower and get ready for bed when we get home?" Seto said saving everything on his laptop and packing up to go home. "Yes." Mokuba said then smilled triumphantly. So Seto and Mokuba left to go home.

They got home, both took showers and got ready for the next day. Mokuba crawled into his bed and Seto came in to say goodnight. "Good night Mokuba." Seto said. "Night big brother." Mokuba said back and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." Seto said and headed for the door.

"Yep see ya then. Sweet dreams." Mokuba said and crawled under the covers. "Sweet dreams Mokuba." Seto said then opened the door.

Mokuba poped up from his bed and said," You better go to sleep tonight Seto." Mokuba said and stared at Seto. "Don't worry I will." Seto said as he smiled.

"Promise?" Mokuba questioned. "Promise." Seto answered. "Pinky promise?" Mokuba questioned. "Pinky promise." Seto said then came over to Mokuba and they locked pinkies and promised.

"Night Seto." Mokuba said as he smiled and went under the covers. "Good night Mokuba." Seto said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Yay! I finished my first chapter. Plz review if you like it and then I will post up chapter 2. Also plz no flame reviews. A lil information on Melony.

Name: Melony (Don't know last name...never picked one )

age: 11 and a half almost 12 ( Mokies age)

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Blonde

Clothes: May change occasionaly

Dualist: Yes she is though she isn't very good. She's in training.

etc: She has her ears peirced and that necklace. You won't learn more bout that necklace till later on.

Anyways hope you like No flames plz. If you don't like this story than it's a waste of time to review me and tell me how horrible it is thankyou.

* * *

Thanks to Shaylo who informed me to space out my paragraphs (hey check out her fics there awesome also if you like the outsiders check out my friend Animalsare4life she has great fics. If you like Buffy then check out Angel's Chick She is currently writting 2 fics for Buffy.) Well byes for now I'll try to get chappie 2 finished thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or will review this fic. I appreaciate it. 


End file.
